DariaDorian
by MystikaEspiral
Summary: Hay un secreto de los Morgendorffers, un secreto por un deseo de un ancestro que, solo a sucedido dos veces y se preguntan cuando volverá a suceder de nuevo, a quien le tocara y como cambiara su vida a través de este cambio. Descúbranlo solo aquí
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Daria y los personajes asociados son propiedad de MTV. Esto es un fanfic escrito sólo para el entretenimiento. No hay dinero ni mercancías intercambiables. ****Esta es una traducción aprobada de "Daria/ Dorian" por la Author LadieT**

Daria / Dorian

Introducción

26 de marzo 1535 en una aldea a las afueras de Hamburg, Alemania.

Como Kluas Von Morgendorffen regresaba a su finca, fue recibido por sus hijas. Su hija mayor, Katherine, se acordó que ella se casaría con el hijo mayor de un negociante. El matrimonio había sido arreglado después del nacimiento de ambos. Katherine, sin embargo, no estaba contenta con el que su padre había elegido para ser su esposo. Frederick era un joven frío y amargo. A Frederick se le había dado la opción de cancelar el acuerdo, pero el se negó. Ella le suplicó a su padre cancelar el acuerdo, pero él no tendría ninguna decisión sobre el acuerdo. Su boda iba a ser en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, que era pocas semanas. Conforme el tiempo se acercaba, Katherine trató en vano de encontrar una manera de escapar de su destino.

A la media noche de ese fatídico día, mientras esperaba que su familia se retirara por la noche. Se puso un abrigo pesado y salió por la puerta de la servidumbre. El clima era horrible a finales de Enero. Ella entró en el bosque, que se encontraba detrás de la propiedad de su familia. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y vio a la luna ser absorbida por la oscuridad, un eclipse lunar estaba ocurriendo. Ella lo tomó como una señal de que su matrimonio terminaría en un desastre. Si yo hubiera nacido un niño, tendría una elección. A medida que continuaba observando la luna con horror, la temperatura siguió bajando. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Su cuerpo y su mente comenzaron a traicionarla conforme ella se ponía más frío.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, su hermana fue a comprobar a ella. Ella abrió la puerta para encontrar que Katherine se había ido. De inmediato corrió y les contó a sus padres. Rápidamente se vistieron y se fueron a buscarla. Después de una hora, vieron Katherine tendida en el suelo cerca de la entrada del bosque. Acudieron a ella. Su padre le tomó la mano congelada. Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa triste.

"No podemos permitir que ninguna otra mujer de esta familia sufra la misma suerte que yo. Con estas últimas palabras llevare esto a cabo. Cualquier niño que nazca como una mujer en esta familia se convertirá en un hombre en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños será cambiado en el eclipse lunar. De esta forma, tendrá la oportunidad de ser libre". Katherine cerró los ojos y dejo escapar su último aliento.

El deseo de Katherine se había hecho realidad sólo dos veces en cuatro siglos, después de que ella pronunció aquellas palabras. La generación de Morgendorffers lo sabía y se preguntaban cuando volvería a ocurrir.


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 1

22 de noviembre 1999 - Lawndale - Dos días antes del cumpleaños numero 17 de Daria

"Así que Morgendorffer, ¿Qué planes malvados has pensado para tu cumpleaños?" Jane se volvió de su lienzo.

"Ummm - En realidad no he estado pensado en ello. Hay un eclipse lunar que comienza a la medianoche, así que puede verlo".

-Muy bien .. Has conseguido una grande ola de 2 metros de diversión para tu cumpleaños".

"Creo que podemos hacer lo que hicimos en la tuya... una pizza, luego vienes aquí y vemos un maratón de malas películas y a continuación te escucho hablar de Tom hasta la media noche".

"Ouch. .. Bueno el punto esta hecho. Creo que podemos omitir la parte de Tom".

"Me siento honrada. Además, estaremos fuera de la escuela la próxima semana, te dará tiempo de sobra para que me des historias de Tom". Dijo Daria con una mueca de disgusto por sus propias palabras.

"Realmente me gustaría que trataras de llevarte bien con él, Daria". Jane suspiró.

Daria agarró la mochila y miró a Jane. Ella tenia la sensación de como si tuviera que hacerlo, incluso si ella realmente no hablaba en serio. "Lo siento. Lo intentaré." Bajó la cabeza y se fue.

Mientras se alejaba de la Casa Lane, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Temía que su amistad con Jane se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Ella sigue su camino a casa olvidándolo y centrándose en su cumpleaños.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Daria y Jane comenzaron a hacer una lista de malas películas. A medida que se dirigían a su casa, Tom pasaba por ahí y se detuvo, les ofreció un paseo. Jane abrió la puerta y saltó al copiloto mientras Daria estaba junto al coche.

"¿Quieres unirte con nosotros para celebrar que estamos fue de la escuela con pizza?" -Preguntó Jane.

-No puedo. Mis padres me quieren llevar a cenar esta noche".

"Por lo menos deja que te demos un viaje a casa." Tom ofrecidos.

Daria lo penso un momento. -Muy bien. Gracias. "Esto debería tranquilizar por un tiempo a Jane.

Jane sonrió desde el asiento delantero. Cuando se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa, Daria agarró la mochila.

"Te veré mañana. ¿A qué hora deseas iniciar la fiesta de cumpleaños?".

"Jane, yo sé que te gusta dormir los sábados. Llámame cuando estés levantada y hayas tenido al menos dos tazas de café fuerte en ti".

"Te deseo que un feliz cumpleaños Daria".

"Umm… gracias Tom". Daria se bajó del coche.

"Nos vemos amiga mañana".

Daria se despidió de ellos mientras se iban. Entró y se dirigió a su habitación. Encendió la computadora y comenzó a escribir. Después de subirse al coche de Tom, ella sintió la necesidad de matar a algunos zombies. Después de que el resto de su familia empezó a llegar, se dirigieron hacia la cena de cumpleaños. En el restaurante, le ofrecieron una rebanada de pastel de chocolate del suicidio con una vela. Antes de que pudiera estar encendida, Daria pidió el pastel para llavar. El camarero lo tuvo que hacer obligado. Cuando regresaron a casa, sus padres le dieron sus regalos… un nuevo reproductor de DVD para su cuarto y trescientos dólares. Quinn le dio una tarjeta de regalo para su librería favorita. Ella les dio las gracias antes de colocar el pastel en el refrigerador y se retiraba arriba. Ella se puso a leer. Unos minutos más tarde estaba dormida.

Daria despertó un par de minutos antes de la medianoche. Fue a la cocina y cogió el trozo de pastel de cumpleaños, una caja de cerillos y un tenedor. Ella abrió silenciosamente la puerta principal. Su reloj sonó casi al comienzo de la medianoche. Metió la vela en el pastel y la encendió. Supongo que es hora de que pida un deseo de cumpleaños. Yo quisiera que Tom este fuera del camino. En eso, ella apagó la vela y le dio un mordisco al pastel. El pastel del suicidio estaba muy subestimado. Levantó la vista hacia la luna. El eclipse será pronto. Bostezó, tomó un bocado más del pastel y se dirigió al interior. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Cuando dormía Daria, comenzó a tener un extraño sueño. Ella caminaba por un bosque extraño. No había luces o señales de la civilización moderna. El aire era frío. Ella empezó a ver su aliento. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Cuanto más entraba en el bosque, más miedo crecía en su interior. Ella trató en vano despertar. Entró en un pequeño claro y miró hacia el cielo. "¿Por qué estoy soñando con el eclipse? Más importante, ¿En que parte del infierno estoy?". Unos momentos más tarde, una joven comienza a acercarse a ella. La mujer llevaba un grueso abrigo largo. Daria se asombró de cómo las rasgos de la mujer pálida hacia juego con su la suya.

"Q-¿Quién es usted?".

"Yo soy Katherine Von Morgendorffen. Usted debe ser Daria".

"¿Cómo sabes quién soy?"

"Yo sé el nombre de cada mujer primogenita nacida que ha tenido nuestra familia desde hace más de cuatrocientos años, aunque sólo eres la tercera que he conocido."

"¿Qué quieres de mí?".

"Le estoy dando una oportunidad de ser lo que no pude."

"¿Y que es eso?".

"Libertad. Esta noche la luna es absorbida por la oscuridad, comenzara en un nuevo viaje en su vida. Pueda experimentar la transformación de una mujer joven por un hombre joven. Este es mi deseo de cumpleaños para ti".

"No entiendo. En mi país yo soy libre".

"Este cambio le permitirá hacer lo que quieras hacer."

"Quiero ser escritor. No necesito ser un hombre para hacer eso."

"Te prometo… Que esto será para mejorar".

"¿Que sucederá con mi mente? No quiero ser como algunos con muerte cerebral obsesionado con el deporte".

"Su inteligencia y sus recuerdos se quedarán. Ellos le ayudarán a medida de la transición. Buena suerte Daria". Katherine desapareció en la oscuridad.

Daria se despertó empapada en sudor frío. Entonces, el dolor físico comenzó. Sus huesos y músculos empezaron a estirarse. Sus gritos despertaron a su familia. Corrieron a la habitación. Una expresión de horror iluminaba sus rostros.

"MA - PA - AYUDENME!"

Jake tomó la mano. "Daria, cálmate... que va a estar bien".

"¿Qué me está pasando?".

"Daria... tuviste un sueño acerca de una mujer llamada Katherine?".

"¡Sí!" Daria hizo una mueca como otra ronda de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. "Ella dijo que sabía quién era yo. Ella dijo que era su deseo de cumpleaños para mí, el cambiar AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daria se desmayó.

Helen se volvió hacia Jake con rabia en sus ojos. "Jake ¿qué diablos? ¿Pensé que habíamos previsto esto? Pensé que calculo este hecho".

"Lo hicimos, pero llegó una semana antes." Jake se volvió a Daria. Sus características y estructura de su cuerpo estaban cambiando lentamente, la pequeña forma menuda de Daria era más alto, delgado, pero bien formado joven. "No hay nada que podamos hacer para detener lo que está ocurriendo. Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de explicarlo, disculpar por no advertirle y que le ayudaremos en lo que será pronto en su nueva vida".

Helen y Jake pasaron las siguientes dos horas pensando en su cabeza en torno a lo que estaba sucediendo. Helen seguía mirando a su primogénita y llorando. -Será mejor que llame a Amy, Rita y mi madre. Ellas necesitan saber. Tu necesitas llamar a tu madre y tus hermanas también Jake. Que mi niña... maldita maldición! Maldición todos los que sean... al infierno!".

Quinn se despertó cuando su madre gritó. Dejó su cuarto para escuchar que lloraban en la habitación de Daria. Grande... qué hizo con ellos ahora? Se acercó a ver a su madre con el cuerpo de Daria sosteniéndola, llorando y su padre tratando de calmarla. No, no me digas que... ella no lo habría hecho. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Los pies de Daria estaban casi tocando el extremo de su cama. Espere... Daria no puede hacer eso... ella es demasiado chica. Quinn comenzó a observar los otros cambios... brazos más largos, más grandes los pies. Estaba confundida y asustada. Jake se volvió y la vio allí de pie. Cuando Jake se puso de pie, Helen comenzó a bajar a Daria sobre la cama. Sin embargo Daria, no era más. Un desconocido estaba tenido en lugar de su hermana. Un muchacho con el pelo de Daria y rasgos faciales.

"Papá .. QUIEN DEL INFIERNO ES EL?"

Quinn, con su grito despertó la persona que dormía en la cama. Con su cuerpo todavía en el dolor y ojos llorosos, trató de hablar. "Quinn... ¿eres tú?" Dijo una voz masculina en voz baja.

"Sí.., ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres y dónde está mi hermana?".

"¿No dirás primo?". La persona que yacía en la cama respondió.

Quinn se congeló. Su padre se dirigió a ella y le tomó la mano. Estaban de pie junto a la cama mirando al joven que la estaba ocupando.

"Daria... Quinn hay algo que necesito decirte. Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace un tiempo, pero no creí que tendría que hacerlo. Hace unos cientos de años, Katherine Von Morgendorffen un antepasado lejano mío, una maldición o un deseo como lo que quieras llamar, a la hija primogénita de todas las generaciones desde su muerte". Todo el mundo le escuchaba en silencio. Él respiró hondo y continuó. "No estoy seguro de todos los detalles, pero por lo que nuestro padre nos dijo, Katherine murió en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, fue encontrada en el bosque durante un eclipse lunar. Cuando sus padres llegaron a ella, estaba cerca de la muerte. Sus últimas palabras eran su «deseo» para cada primogénita nacida en nuestra familia podría pasarle esto alguna vez".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¡Debería haberlo sabido!" Su rostro comenzó a hacer gestos. El dolor había regresado.

"Yo no te lo dije porque pensé que el deseo no nos afectaría. Consulte su cumpleaños que se suponía que era el 30 de noviembre, pero llegaste una semana antes. Yo no tenía idea que el eclipse iba a suceder esta noche. Yo te defraude kiddo".

"Recuerdo que Katherine decía algo acerca de la absorción de la luna por la oscuridad. Es por eso que había conocido sólo a otras dos antes que yo".

La culpa y la vergüenza cubrió el rostro de Helena. "Daría, su padre no lo sabia, pero me entere. Me enteré justo antes de que nos mudáramos aquí. Nunca te dije porque yo no creía que esto podía pasarte. Aunque yo no lo creí, yo quería estar preparado para ello. El papeleo lo había preparado en caso de que esto realmente sucediera".

"¿Qué tipo de papeles? ¿Vas a entregarme porque soy un monstruo de la naturaleza? De esa manera puedes deshacerte de las pruebas para que no haga daño a su preciosa carrera".

"No - yo había hecho un certificado de nacimiento y una tarjeta de seguridad social. También informe a la Sra. Li que esto pudiera ocurrir. Así que ella ha mantenido un segundo conjunto de su expediente para que pueda permanecer en la escuela. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste de la escuela y nos dijo que el Sr. O'Neal te había llamado Dorian en clase? "

"Sí". Daria estaba aliviada al saber que su memoria estaba intacta como Katherine prometió.

"Dorian es el nombre que te di si esto iba a suceder. Sinceramente, pensé que no era posible".

"¿Cómo puedo volver a la escuela? ¿Qué pasa con mis maestros? Mis compañeros de clase? Jane y Trent? En ese momento, aumento del dolor y Daria se volvió a desmayar.

Jake se acercó a Quinn. "Yo sé que esto es mucho para entenderlo, sé que ustedes dos no se llevaban tan bien, pero todavía son hermanos."

"Lo sé. ¿Esto no la va a matar? Quiero decir realmente esta sufriendo".

"Va a estar bien."

Entonces un pensamiento golpeó Quinn."-Oh, no! ¿Puede pasarme a mí?".

"No - sólo afecta al primogénito."

"Bien. No me gustaría tener que explicar al club de moda. Voy a volver a mi habitación". Quinn se marchó.

Quinn reclinado en su cama y miró a su techo. No voy a tener una hermana más. Sé que nos usábamos el uno del otro, pero eso hacen las hermanas. Quiero decir que no se ha preocupado por las cosas que me gustan, pero estábamos empezando a llevarnos mejor. Yo no quiero un hermano mayor. ¡Quiero volver a mi hermana! Quinn voltio la cabeza hacia la pared entre ella y la habitación de su hermana. "Te amo Daria... te voy a extrañar". Ella susurró y comenzó a llorar.

Helen y Jake se quedaron en la habitación de Daria cuando lo peor de la transformación física se produjo. A lo largo de la hora siguiente, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente con los cambios continuos, pero se quedó inconsciente. Helen tomó el teléfono de la habitación y comenzó a llamar a sus hermanas. Rita y su madre apenas respondieron. Amy estaba ya en el equipo mirando vuelos para ir a Lawndale. Daria la necesitaba. Helen estaba feliz de ver que Amy iba a venir. Luego pasó el teléfono a Jake, que llamó a su mamá y hermanas. Estaban en estado de shock. Ellos también habían escuchado la historia, pero no creían que volvería a ocurrir. Le preguntaron si quería que fueran, pero él decidió que no. Daria va a querer la gente que han estado alrededor de ella, no aquellos que rara vez ve. Después de colgar el teléfono, Jake y Helen se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama.

"Eso abarca a todo el mundo por ahora. No podemos llamar a la escuela hasta después de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Eric está fuera de la ciudad hasta el lunes". Helen, pero con la cabeza entre las manos.

"No todo el mundo. Pásame el teléfono... tenemos una llamada más para hacer. Tal vez debería haber sido la primera llamada". Jake esperó a que el teléfono sonara.

"Son las cuatro de la mañana, así que a menos que la casa editorial este diciendo que gane, mejor tener una buena razón para despertarme." La voz gruñó en el otro extremo.

"Perdona que te despierte Jane." Su voz era temblorosa.

"Señor Morgendorffer?" Jane se sorprendió al escuchar su voz en el otro extremo de la línea.

"¿Puedes decirle a tu hermano puede traerte aquí? Tenemos que tener una charla con los dos".

"Creo que sí. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Hay algo malo con Daria?" Jane estaba despierta y asustada.

"Vamos a explicar cuando lleguen aquí." Jake colgó el teléfono.

Jane se vistió rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano. Ella empezó a golpear en él.

"Despertar Trent arriba! Trent! TRENT!" Ella oyó los pasos en su dirección.

Trent abrió la puerta lentamente. "¿Qué sucede Janey?"

"Necesito que me lleves hacia los Morgendorffers ahora. Hay algo malo con Daria".


End file.
